


Early Morning Breakfast

by NemoTheSurvivor



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breakfast, F/F, Fluff, MekaMechanic, Pancakes, mekanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemoTheSurvivor/pseuds/NemoTheSurvivor
Summary: Hana and Brigitte both realize they've been up all night when they run into Ana making her morning tea. Brigitte wants pancakes, Hana is feeling flirtatious, and Ana is just enjoying the company.





	Early Morning Breakfast

Ana stood in the kitchen, waiting for her water to boil. As she prepared a cup for tea, Brigitte walked in. "Good morning, Brigitte," Ana said.

"Morning already?" Brigitte asked. Ana nodded. "I was working longer than I thought."

"You work just as hard as your father," Ana said. "But it is just as unhealthy for you as it was for him. You should get some sleep."

"Thank you," Brigitte said with a smile, "but I am kind of in the middle of something. Just stopped by for some coffee."

Ana's kettle started screaming, so she turned off the stove and poured some of the water into her cup. "I'm sure that whatever needs to be fixed will be there when you wake up."

"What's with all the noise?" Ana and Brigitte turned to see Hana enter the kitchen, wearing a loose-fitting shirt and sweats, both emblazoned with her bunny emblem.

"Just making myself some tea," Ana said cheerfully. "Interested?"

"A little bit of tea to help you sleep?" Hana asked.

"No," Ana said. "I have a cup of tea first thing every morning."

"Morning?" Hana asked.

Ana chuckled as she put her tea bag into her cup. "It's almost six, if you're wondering."

Hana blinked once, twice, thrice before saying, "Oh." Hana then looked at Brigitte and asked, "And you?"

"Late night, same as you," Brigitte said. She held up the coffee pot as she asked, "Coffee?"

"Yeah, sure," Hana said. Ana took her cup out of the kitchen and into the cafeteria, where she sat down at the end of a long table. "Why are you up at this hour, Cap?" Hana asked as she sat in the seat across from Ana.

"I'm normally awake at this time," Ana said. "Unlike some people, I understand the importance of a good night's rest."

"Good night's sleep," Hana said with a huff. "That's just a myth."

"Perhaps," Ana said, "but it is one myth I choose to believe in."

Hana narrowed her eyes. "That was good," she said.

"What was good?" Brigitte asked, setting two steaming mugs onto the table, along with a small tray of sugar and cream.

"Hana has aspired to match my level of sass," Ana said with a grin. "What she fails to realize just how impossible a task that is."

"I have done impossible before, and I'll do it again," Hana said, smirking as her eyes sparked. "Impossible just means that it hasn't been done yet." Brigitte pushed a mug in front of Hana. "Thanks."

As Hanna picked the mug up, Brigitte said, "It's pretty strong. Do you want any sugar or cream?"

"I don't need any sugar," Hana said as she raised the mug to her lips. She looked towards Brigitte with an alluring smile as she said, "I'm sweet enough as it is." She took a sip, immediately gagged, and managed to swallow the coffee with a grimace. "Sugar, please."

Brigitte smiled warmly as she passed the tray of sugar and creamer to Hana. Ana, however, burst into laughter and said, "I think you may be more spice than sugar." Hana glared at Ana as she mixed her coffee, but said nothing before trying the coffee again. She didn't grimace this time, but still added more sugar.

Brigitte, Hana, and Ana sat in silence for a moment, Brigitte lost in thought, Hana nursing her wounded pride, and Ana sipping her tea. "You know what sounds good right now?" Brigitte asked. "Pancakes."

"That does sound good," Hana said, standing. "How many do you want?"

"Are you going to make them?" Brigitte asked. Hana nodded. "In that case, two will be fine."

"What about you, Cap?" Hana asked.

Ana shook her head and said, "Lena is picking up some donuts."

"Suit yourself," Hana said as she walked into the kitchen.

After sitting there for several minutes, Brigitte suddenly looked up. "Hey, Hana?" she yelled.

"Yeah?" Hana yelled back.

"Do you actually know how to make pancakes?" Silence. After several seconds, Brigitte yelled, "Do you?"

"It's not that hard to make pancakes!" Hana yelled back.

"That's not a yes," Brigitte said with a sigh.

Ana could see into the kitchen. Hana was currently looking at her phone while the batter sat in the pan. "I don't think you have anything to worry about," Ana said. "She's a fast learner."

"I hope so," Brigitte said. "I really want pancakes."

After a few minutes, Hana walked out of the kitchen carrying two plates. One plate had three pancakes on it, while the other had two. Hana set the plate with two pancakes in front of Brigitte and the other plate in front of her own seat. "I'll grab the syrup," Hana said as she ran back into the kitchen.

Brigitte smiled, then gestured towards Ana to look at her pancakes. Ana looked, and smiled too. Aside from looking delectable, the pancakes were covered with whip cream in the shape of cat eyes, ears, whiskers, and mouth. "These, uh, the pancakes look good," Brigitte said when Hana reappeared.

"Looks aren't everything," Hana said as she sat down with syrup.

Brigitte took a bite and said, "And they taste good too."

"Thanks," Hana said.

Ana, wanting to give the two a moment alone, said, "I'm going to get some more tea." She walked into the kitchen and refilled her cup. While Ana was waiting for the tea to steep, she eavesdropped on Hana's and Brigitte's conversation.

"Streaming or just for fun?" Brigitte asked.

"Hmm?" Hana said, most likely with a mouth full of pancakes.

"The reason why you didn't get any sleep last night," Brigitte said. "Streaming or just for fun?"

"I was researching, actually," Hana said. "The other day, someone asked if some animals in South Korea were endangered by the omnic attacks, and I was curious to know the answer. Finally decided to figure it out myself."

"And?" Brigitte asked.

"Far as I can tell, it's all humanity. The omnic hasn't done any more damage than we would've if we weren't constantly besieged."

"I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

"As soon as I figure that out, I'll let you know. So, what about you? Why did you burn the midnight oil?"

"I was experimenting with Crusader and Raptora designs, seeing if I could improve one with the other."

"That sounds both incredibly useful and extremely time consuming."

"It is, which is why I didn't get any sleep last night."

"You work too much." A couple seconds of silence passed by. "Seriously. I know it seems like I'm working all the time, but I make a point to always have time to myself every day. I've burnt myself out before, and it isn't fun to bounce back from that."

"I don't need time to myself. I just need time around you."

Ana's tea was done steeping, so she decided to head back into the cafeteria. Hana and Brigitte didn't acknowledge Ana's presence, as they were too busy sharing smiles. "Did you two have a nice conversation without me?" Ana asked. Brigitte blushed slightly as she jammed more pancakes into her mouth. Hana just shrugged and flashed Ana a smirk.

After the plates were void of pancakes, Brigitte said, "I think you got a little syrup on your face."

"Where?" Hana asked, reaching up with her hand.

"Don't touch it, unless you want on your fingers too," Brigitte said as she batted Hana's hand down. "Here, let me get it for you." Brigitte picked up a napkin, wet it slightly with her tongue, and leaned in towards Hana. When she got near, Brigitte gave Hana a quick peck on the cheek. "Thank you for breakfast."

Hana's face twisted into a mischievous grin. "Oh no," she said in a monotone voice. "It appears I have lost my room key." As Hana spoke, she pulled her room key out and dropped it on the floor. She then stood and made a show of patting her pockets. "I am so tired and do not have the energy to look for it."

"Could you be any more obvious?" Brigitte asked, failing to suppress giggling.

"If only there was a way for me to get some sleep," Hana said, still monotone. "Oh, I have an idea. Brigitte, you are my friend. Could I please borrow your bed so I can get some much needed rest?"

Brigitte tried to take a serious tone as she said, "Hana, please, you don't have to do this. You can just ask me, like a normal person."

"I do not know what you are talking about," Hana continued. "I really need to sleep, friend Brigitte. Please, may I use your bed until my room key is located?"

"Ana, a little help?" Brigitte asked.

"When Lena gets back, we will look for Hana's room key," Ana said, "but she has been up all night. I don't know if she can wait that long."

"Traitor," Brigitte hissed with a smile. Ana smiled back while she sipped her tea.

"Please, friend Brigitte," Hana said, still using her monotone voice, "I do not know how long I can remain conscious. May I use your bed to get some sleep?"

"Well, uh, I'm going to-" Brigitte cleared her throat "I do plan on using my bed today."

Hana leaned in close, wrapped her arms around Brigitte, and whispered in a sultry voice, "We can share. It's more fun that way." It had the desired reaction in Brigitte. With her face turning red, Brigitte jumped up, grabbed Hana's hand, and practically dragged Hana out of the cafeteria.

As Brigitte and Hana bolted, they nearly bowled over Lena as she entered the cafeteria. "Easy there, loves," she said as she dodged to the side. "Got the goods, as requested." Lena set a box of donuts on the table, then gaped at the dirty dishes sitting unattended. "Did those two leave their plates on the table? Really, I thought they both knew better than that. What has gotten into-" Lena stopped talking as she bent down and picked up a room key. "Is this Hana's room key?" Ana nodded. "And they were holding hands?" Ana nodded. Lena grinned as she handed Ana the room key. "Right then. I'll just pretend these weren't left behind." Lena picked up the plates and blinked into the kitchen. After a second's pause, she yelled, "Aww, did I miss pancakes?"

Ana chuckled. "Never a dull morning," she said to herself as she grabbed a donut.


End file.
